


Coast to Coast

by Joey_Westwife



Category: Westlife
Genre: Amsterdam, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boyband, Boys Kissing, Closet Gay, Cruise Ships, Dirty Dancing, Drinking Games, Drunk Sex, Entertainment, Flirting, Gay Sex, Holidays, Louis Walsh - Freeform, M/M, Marcky, Shnicky - Freeform, Team Building, close friends, flight delayed, my love dialog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 16:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14937845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joey_Westwife/pseuds/Joey_Westwife
Summary: New 4 piece boyband Westlife have a team building weekend to enjoy but when their flights keep getting cancelled they have to take the ferry from Hull to Rotterdam.Mark and Nicky are teased for sharing a 3some with a girl but when Nicky sees the resident house band singer Shane on the ship, he admits his sexuality and invites the fellow Irish boy to join the group following a drunken shag.





	Coast to Coast

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely inspired by a real friendship and a recent vacation

“Right lads, the last flights just been cancelled.” Nicky announced as his band mates sat impatiently in the departure lounge of Humberside airport in the East-Midlands of the UK.  
They’d been there since 7am and this was the 3rd flight to The Netherlands that had been cancelled that day. 

Kian rubbed his face in disbelief as he huffed, “Oh my god!”

Leaning forward with his eye brow raised at Nicky, Mark gurned, “What are you talking about? Again? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“You serious?” Brian spat, slapping his head into his hands in frustration. He was the most impatient of the group for sure. 

“Lads if I’ve to fly this plane myself I’m going to Holland.” Kian shook his head, desperate to get to the tulip capital to get laid by a prostitute stood waiting in her panties in a window in broad daylight, luring in work. 

Nicky shrugged. Wasn’t his fault. There hadn’t even been a valid explanation for the day’s failure but the boys were fed up now. They’d lost half their day just sitting at the airport when they should have been chilling with a spliff already. 

Jumping from his seat, Brian was having none of it. He swung his backpack over his shoulder and took hold of his suitcase handle. “Look forget this. It’ll be quicker walking, I’m going!” 

“Brian wait. Let’s just ring Louis and sort this.” Nicky grabbed the taller boy’s arm and tried to find a way through their predicament. “Maybe we could get the ferry.”

“I’ll call him.” Kian made the call immediately. 

The band had been formed by Louis Walsh during a nationwide search for a fresh boyband as Boyzone's success was beginning to simmer. Mark was first in the band. He’d been discovered during an open mic night at Sixth in Sligo and having being best friend’s with Kian since they were 9 years old, he asked Louis if the blonde was good enough, stating he could play guitar and piano really well. He was in the band the next day. It only took Louis 3 more days to recruit Dublin friends Nicky and Brian once he’d heard them duet at a karaoke bar one night and by the end of the week all 4 lads had met and were forced to bond by living together in a pokey flat in Dublin while their manager worked on finding recording material. They clicked instantly. Brian was the fool, Nicky the stylish funny one, Mark the shy talented vocalist and Kian was the level headed business minded rock. They looked every bit the boyband in their early 20s, floppy hair and cute smiles all the girls swooned at. They practiced harmonies and sang to Backstreet Boys and Boyzone in their living room until 3am in the morning on several occasions, sharing a beer or two over friendship stories as they got to know each other. It’d been 3 months now and they were all firm friends. Some closer than others! 

The Amsterdam trip had been arranged by Louis for the lads to have one last blow out before they got down to serious business recording demos to present to record companies but time was running out to get there. There was no chance they would be flying over now but once Kian had spoken to their boss, they were encouraged to hail a cab half an hour across the Humber estuary to the ferry port. It’d only take Louis ten minutes to book them all onto the ship in a 4 birth cabin and they had 3 hours to get checked in. More than enough time. They couldn’t wait to get there. It’d take the ferry 12 hours to reach Rotterdam as it sailed over night but with on-board entertainment, the boys could drink and relax and start their fun filled weekend away before they’d even left England. 

“Bit fuckin small init?” Brian complained as they hauled their luggage to their room down the narrow corridors that resembled those of the 3rd class on the Titanic. He opened the door waiting for them to reach him as he wheeled his case in first. “Bagsy bottom bunk.”

“Me too!” Mark shouted without looking at the set-up inside. As the heaviest two members it made sense for the smaller blondes to take the top beds. “Wow, yeah I’m not sleeping up on that thing!” he chuckled, dropping his bag onto the white linen. 

“I’m on top of you then Marky.” Nicky claimed his bed as Kian and Brian gave each other a look and laughed. “What?!”

“On top of Mark? Enjoyed it the first time did ye?” Brian giggled. 

Mark rolled his eyes and smirked. “Here we go.”

“Oh shut up! You know what I meant.” Nicky tutted. 

It was a regular thing now, being teased. 2 weeks ago Nicky and Mark had been so drunk on a night out, they ended up going home with a student girl to share a 3way but despite Mark asking Nicky to keep details to himself, the cheeky blonde had insinuated a lot of homosexual activity. Neither of the lads were assumed gay but since their sexual experience, Brian and Kian took every chance they could to rib the boys about fancying each other and once a few beers had passed his lips, Nicky was the worst for using innuendos and joking about it. Mark on the other hand was in total denial the majority of the time, passing off the one night stand as a drunken mistake where nothing really happened; not a total homophobe or ashamed of the fumble, but not as open to the prospect of having a gay relationship with his band mate no matter how beautiful Nicky was. 

“So the ship leaves at 8?” Brian confirmed, pulling a clean shirt from his case. Kian nodded. “Cool. Let’s get up the bar then and watch some footy before we leave the port.”

“Don’t get sea sick do ya?” Kian asked.

“Don’t know but I wanna get pissed first so I don’t notice whether I’m swaying because of the ship’s movement or cause I’m wankered... Off for a smoke. Meet you up on the sundeck lads.” The tallest blonde smiled, grabbing his wallet and key card. 

“Hang on a minute then!” Kian whinged, spraying some more deodorant to his arm pits as Mark laid on his bed, flaked out. “Coming for a smoke Freddie?”

“Hmm, in a minute. Need to stretch a bit. My backs killing from sitting on those fucking hard chairs in the airport.” 

“I’m sure Nico will rub you back into shape. See you soon then. Don’t be long.” Kian smirked as he followed Brian out the door, leaving his friends to change in peace. 

Nicky sat on Brian’s bed opposite Mark as the brunette closed his eyes, his hands behind his head as he tried not to fall asleep. “Wish I’d kept my gob shut now. Sorry.”

“You’re worse than they are! They’re convinced we’re a secret gay couple now.” Mark turned on his side to look at the cute older boy. 

“Ha-ha, it’s just banter. You should be flattered. I’m a catch me.” Nicky licked his lips and blew a kiss, laughing afterwards. 

“You’re really not my type Nico.”

“Didn’t stop you looking at me topless did it? My cock inside her while she sucked you off.”

“Yeah except the lads think your cock was inside me not her.”

Nicky shrugged and pouted. “Oh well. They’re only jealous they ain’t getting any.”

“Id rather them think I wasn’t getting any either than getting bum fucked by you.” Mark sniggered, swinging his legs back over the bed. “Not like we kissed.”

“She was a good snog though. Wish I’d got her number... You seeing a prozzie when we get there?”

“Maybe. Not sure yet. I know Kian’s eager to get laid. Might just try and find someone on the ship.”

“Well I can come on your face later if you’re desperate.” Nicky joked with a wink.

“I’ll never be that desperate Nix.”  
**

The sundeck was teaming with passengers enjoying the last few hours of sunshine overlooking the east coastline of England. People of most ages ranging from 15 year old groups of Dutch students heading home after a week’s trip, to the elderly embarking on a leisurely weekend away, scattered the top deck to wave off the mainland. The sea was calm and the sky was clear offering a vast frame of blue shades from top to bottom, snap happy cameras taking photos of the views from every angle. 

The lads were already on their 2nd bottle of Grolsch by the time the last check in was booked. Not long until they set sail. None of them had been on a ship before but they acted tough to hide any anxiety, not wanting to appear weak and have to take the banter for being a scaredy cat. Brian and Mark puffed on their cigarettes, duty free from the bar, 2 packs of 20 for £6, a ridiculous bargain and something they intended to take advantage of. Not that smoking was going to be common practice once they were in the limelight. No time and they needed a clean cut image to go with their pretty boy looks for the teenage girls to wet their knickers over. 

The tannoy sounded for the first time.  
“Ladies and gentleman welcome aboard The Pride of Rotterdam. The ship is now boarded and we’re preparing to set sail at 8pm this evening, arriving in Rotterdam at 7am local time. Once we are on our way you’ll be able to make use of our duty free shops on deck 8 and 9 but in the meantime you can visit our restaurant or cafe and a number of bars around the ship featuring entertainment throughout your stay. We have a 2 screen cinema, a casino and children’s play area also. Our new resident Irish band The Carlton Diamonds will be playing a 3 piece set for you this evening in the Sun Lounge beginning at 8:30pm whilst we have a relaxing pianist in our sea view bar, sports viewable in our Irish bar and music on our Sundeck. We’d like to wish all passengers a safe and happy trip this evening and once again welcome aboard The Pride of Rotterdam.”

“Wish us a safe and happy trip?! Kind of in their hands that isn’t it?” Brian chuckled, getting nervous now as he shuffled in the white plastic seat by the railings.

“Bri it’ll be fine. There’s no ice bergs between here and Europe. It’ll be grand. Did you hear there’s an Irish band on in the main lounge later? We should check them out.” Kian smiled, sipping his beer.

“No casino though mate. We’re a band to make money not lose it.” Nicky grinned at Mark as he took the last drag of his menthol fag and blew a smoke ring into the sea air big enough for dolphins to jump through. “So there seems to be plenty of opportunities on board lads. Who’s after a free fuck tonight?”

Brian looked at Nicky and sniggered. “No shagging in our room Nicky but thanks for the offer.”

“Tut, fuck off. There’s only one man for me.” Nicky slapped his hand on Mark’s shoulder causing him to choke on his beer. 

“What?! Get lost.” Mark spluttered making the blonde boys laugh. “Saving myself for the girls in Amsterdam.”

“Maybe if you pay extra you can double up again.” Kian chipped in. “Round two lads.”

“Piss off Keano.” His oldest friend shot him down. Fed up already of the constant jabs about their 3some. “Nothing happened. Get over it and grow up.” He moaned.

“Not what Nicky told us!” 

“I didn’t tell you anything.” Nicky protested. “I just didn’t deny everything.” He chuckled with a cheeky grin. “Mark still had his shirt on.”

“Nicky for god sake, shut up!” Mark rolled his eyes as Brian laughed at him. “She wasn’t complaining.”

“No cause she had her mouth full of your cock.”

“Oh a mouth full was it Marky? How big is it Nix?” Brian always tried to convince everyone he had the biggest penis but he was terribly wrong. Not that they’d whacked them out to compare to find out the truth. 

“Wasn’t really looking, my concentration was on fitting my boner inside her pussy so we could spit roast her.” 

Brian turned to Mark and grinned. “How big is Nicky’s cock?” he whispered so the school girls couldn’t hear.

“I didn’t look.” He denied. Nicky was sure he’d given it a crafty glance but nothing had been said. 

“Liar. Tell them I’m massive!”

“You’re definitely a massive cock Nicky, doesn’t mean you have one!” 

“Oooh, mate! Ha-ha owned.” Brian laughed. “We need to find a girl willing to blow us all so she can compare.”

“No it’s alright Brian, I’m happy to think I’m average thanks.” Kian killed any hope of subjecting some poor female to the task of checking them all out naked, reminding Brian that something like that could make the press in a year’s time and embarrass everyone. “Just get it out mate, Nicky will be willing to tell ya if his is bigger.”

“It is! I’ve seen his cock before in the showers at footy. I just haven’t proven it to him. I’m telling ya lads, I’ve got the biggest dick in the band and I’m proud of it.” Nicky’s smug smirk was seen by everyone so they accepted his confidence and let him claim the title without confirmation. 

“If I wake up with a sore arse in the morning I’ll know I got Byrned then.” Brian laughed and winked at the proud blonde.  
**

By 9 o’clock the ship was sailing away from the English coast on its way to The Netherlands, crashing through the waves of the ocean as the sun began to set over land leaving an orange and pink haze behind them. They took a wander down to the lounge and sat on the comfy couches around a table by the dancefloor to watch the band already 5 songs into their first set. 

“My pretty little Galway girl, na na na na na...” the lead singer sang the Ed Sheeran cover, gathering an audience of girls on the dance floor. 

“He’s really good.” Kian complimented the small, dark, handsome, Irish man on stage, charming the ladies with his talent and gorgeous smile. 

Mark agreed and envied the man gaining all the attention. “Good looking guy too.”

“That’ll be us one day lads.” Nicky added. “On stage being drooled at by women all over the world.” 

“Thank you.” Shane ended the song. “Is everyone having a good night?” The girls cheered. “Ha-ha grand. So let me introduce you to my band. On guitar we’ve got Tom, on drums we have Colin and on percussion and keyboard we’ve got Mike. My name is Shane Filan and we’re The Carlton Diamonds from Sligo in the North-West of Ireland. We joined the ships only a week ago so this is our first full weekend on-board so we want everyone here tonight to show us what an amazing crowd you are. We promise to keep the tunes upbeat tonight to keep you in the party mood so feel free to dance the night away. This next song is an Irish favourite, a cover of Ronan Keating's Life is a Rollercoaster. Enjoy.”

“Ah tune!” Nicky nodded, excited to sing along to one of his idol’s songs. “Hey baby, you really got my tail in a spin.” 

Shane noticed the beautiful blonde singing away in his seat, using his beer bottle as a microphone. He hoped he wasn’t being mocked but the way Nicky was putting his heart into his own performance to his table of friends made the brunette smile. As he continued to sing the song he kept his eye on the group of boys. He was sure he recognised the dark haired boy with the pink cheeks and full lips, the blue sparkly eyes and hairy arms. 

“Don’t fight it, fight it, fight it... Na na na na na.” Shane clapped his way to the end of the song and winked at the ladies swooning over his pitch perfect voice. Without introduction he delved straight into the next track, making Nicky jump for joy as another of his favourite songs kicked in. 

“Yes! This guy is awesome.” Nicky slid off to the dance floor to intrude on the circle of girls as they chanted with raised arms to the Take That classic. “Never forget where you’re coming from, never...”

“He’s pissed already.” Brian laughed at their band mate flinging his arm around a hopeful red head. “You need to home in on your man Markus. Before his cock slips into that lass.”

“Ha-ha, she’s welcome to it.” 

Shane took a sip of water upon finishing the boyband number and smiled at Nicky as he cheered. “I wanna see more people on the dance floor for this next one. Lads...” he pointed at Nicky’s table. “That means you, c’mon.”

Mark remained seated but Brian joined Nicky with Kian in hand so they could bop to I Gotta Feeling and Blurred Lines. The singer eyed Nicky up the entire time trying to suss out his sexuality but when he saw the stunner drag Mark up to dance his heart sank. Although Mark’s side stepping was hesitant, Nicky’s encouragement to make him dance was not in vain but Shane got the feeling the boys were more than friends as the blonde leaned in to whisper in his ear. 

“That blonde girl keeps looking at you.” He stated but Mark didn’t bother to look round. 

“Shane keeps looking at you!” he replied.

“Shane who?!”

“The singer. I’ve been watching him. He fancies you.”

“Get lost!” Nicky laughed, shoving his shoulder but gave Shane a sweet grin as he looked over from the corner of his eye and sure enough the band’s vocalist was fixated on him. “Its cause I’m so sexy. Everyone wants a piece of me.”

“If it saves my arse hole I’m happy for ya.” Mark laughed, giving Shane a wave to take the piss. 

Nicky batted his hand down and punched his arm. “Fuck off dickhead. Don’t encourage him.”

“Oh come off it Nicky, he’s a decent looking bloke. He might take his top off for ya.” Brian joked. “If you try it on with him I’ll buy you a prostitute when we get to Amsterdam.”

“Why would he want fanny if he gets cock tonight?” Kian asked, thankfully their conversation was drowned out by the music. 

“Fuck off will ya? I’ll ask if he wants a drink but I doubt he’ll be interested.” 

“Thanks very much guys. We’re taking a half hour break but don’t leave the dance floor because the disco will continue and we’ll be back with more pop tunes shortly. Cheers.” Shane bowed as the curtain closed and the lads went back to their seats. 

5 minutes later Shane was seen making his way across to the bar for his complimentary drink. Unaware of his presence, Nicky took his turn to get a round in and stood next to the shorter Irishman. 

“Good some moves mate.” Shane sparked up the conversation with a gorgeous wide, friendly smile.

“Oh, hi. Thanks. Got some lungs on ya. Fantastic set mate. Get you a pint?”

“Mines on the house but thanks. Maybe later? You here with friends or brothers?”

“Well I’ve known Brian, the tall one with curtains, for years but Mark and Kian are my band mates.”

“Bandmates? They Irish too?” Shane sounded genuinely interested and loved the sound of Nicky’s Dublin accent. 

“Aye, yeah. Brian and I are from Dublin, Mark the brunette and Kian the blonde are from Sligo. We’ve only been together a few months.”

“Oh... Grand. Got a manager?”

“Louis Walsh.” Nicky proudly stated. “We’re called Westlife. I voted for Eastside but Louis insisted Westlife sounded better and claimed it counted cause Brian and I are from the West of Dublin and the lads are from the West of Ireland but whatever.”

“Louis Walsh?! You lucky bastards. My mam sent a demo of our band to him a year or so ago but he never got back to us... I’m sure I recognise Mark. I’m from Sligo myself.” Shane thanked the barman for his drink and he turned to look down at Nicky’s friends. “I’m sure I’ll work out where from at some point. Especially once I’m reading about you in the magazines. You any good?”

“Not bad. Mark and Brian have the best voices. Kian and I will probably stick to the harmonies. I don’t need the voice when I’ve got the looks.” Nicky winked, paying for the 4 bottles on offer for £13.

“No kidding.” Shane muttered under his breath. “Off to the dam?”

“Yeah. Kian’s desperate for a shag and Brian’s dying for a joint. Not all that bothered myself. I don’t smoke and I don’t really sleep around either.”

“Bit weird paying for sex anyway if you ask me. Plus there’s no males in the windows. Few trans girls but that’s not the same obviously.”

“Oh... Not into the ladies then? You seem to have pick of the bunch down there.”

“Yeah I know it sucks. I’m not hiding my sexuality as such, just can’t have much of a relationship now I’m stuck on the ship for 3 months.” Shane sipped his pint and grinned at Nicky over the top of the glass. “Anyone take your fancy?”

Nicky stared into the top of his bottle as he bit the inside of his cheek. He secretly fancied Mark but couldn’t act on it when he knew the lads banter was purely for laughs. “Wouldn’t work. We’re just mates.”

“The brunette? Could see the spark between you.”

“No he’s straight. We fucked a girl together the other week.”

“Ay?! You fancy him but you shagged a girl? Do they know?”

“Know what?! I’m in a boyband. I’m straight. End of. I’ll probably pick up one of the lasses later and it’ll get them off my back for a while.”

“Ah mate that’s shit. Erm... Maybe you could join me for a drink when I finish? I’d love to meet the band before you’re famous.”

“Yeah sure mate. That’d be great. If we’re not about we’ll be up on the Sundeck. So I’ll um... Speak to you later then?” Nicky smiled, picking up the other bottles for the boy’s impatiently waiting for the gossip. 

“Yeah definitely.” Shane beamed, staring at Nicky’s pretty face and cute highlighted quiff. He looked every part the boyband member already. 

“Right then mate, laters.”

“Oh hey, you didn’t tell me your name.”

“Nicky. I’m Nicky.” He grinned with a twinkle in his eye and returned to his table to the eager ears of his band mates desperate for the conversation to be repeated. “He recognised Mark from Sligo. Said he’d join us for a drink later.”

“Another one night stand Marky? You sly fox.” Brian laughed. 

“I’ve never seen him before in my life. I don’t think!”

“That’ll be cause he took you from behind then.” Kian teased, receiving a high five from his Dubliner friend. 

“Ha-ha very funny ass hole. He clearly fancies Nico.”

“Fuck off Mark! He seems like a nice guy. He’s Irish. I’m sure it’ll be a laugh.” Nicky sat back in his seat and peered over to the bar where a flock of girls tried chatting Shane up. When the singer noticed him looking he smiled at him and rolled his eyes causing Nicky to grin back, a curl of his top lip that he tried to hide behind his Grolsch. “Maybe he’ll draw the girls over so Kian doesn’t have to pay to get his dick wet.”

“Who needs him for that?! My hips don’t lie Nicky. I can pull on my own.” Kian chuckled, clinking his drink with Brian as they danced in their seats to the disco tracks filling the time before Shane’s next performance.  
**

The boys stayed in the lounge for the next hour and half to watch the band’s second set but as the last song was in progress, Mark and Brian took off upstairs for a smoke and Kian took to the men’s leaving Nicky on the dance floor, dirty dancing with a pretty girl in a red dress, brown hair swept over her shoulder. The second his friends were out of sight Nicky pulled away from the girl, giving her a kiss on the cheek, thanking her for the pleasure and wandered over to the side of the stage to wait for Kian. The provocative dancing made Shane jealous. A twist in his stomach compromised his vocals several times as he wished to be the stunning English girl grinding against Nicky’s crotch but he was thankful that the blonde didn’t pretend when his mates weren’t there to see. It gave him confidence that with a little push, he might get laid in the privacy of his own cabin later that night.  
**

Despite being out in the middle of the sea at midnight on a clear night, there wasn’t many stars to gaze at with the lights from the ship hazing around them. Not that the lads were interested. They were too busy playing Drink While You Think, getting rat arsed to notice the time. 

“Simon Cowell.” Kian answered.

“Cerys Matthews.”

“Mickey Mouse.” Nicky threw back to Mark. 

“Minnie Mouse.” Mark returned.

“Mighty Mouse.”

“Mad Max.”

“Argh, we’ve had all the double Ms.” Nicky groaned, taking his beer to his mouth to drink while he thought of another answer to toss at Mark. 

“Marilyn Monroe.” Shane took Nicky’s turn for him as he approached the boys. 

“Yes! Marilyn Monroe.” Nicky repeated, high fiving the newcomer. “Cheers mate.” 

“Oh fuck off. Marilyn Manson.” 

Shane laughed at them playing their game, chucking in another answer. “Mark Feehily!” he winked, gaining the attention of the 4 lads. 

“That’s me. I’m not famous.”

“Yet!” Shane smiled. “Having a good night Freddie?”

Confused, Mark crunched his face at him and looked around the table. “How do you...?”

“I remembered after you left the lounge. You were the year below me in high school. It is Freddie right?”

“Yeah. Sorry I don’t remember you. Kian?”

Kian shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry mate.”

“Shane Filan? My parents own the Carlton cafe on Castle Street. You were in the talent show in year 10. Great voice man.”

“Oh, thanks. Small world. Joining us for a drink?”

“If that’s OK?”

Brian was falling asleep now so he stood up and offered his seat to Shane as he yawned. “Hitting the sack lads. Have a good one.”

They all bid the lightweight a goodnight and Shane went on to ask about Kian and Mark’s school days, flashing his smile at Nicky every 2 seconds. It was weird that the band members couldn’t recall the fitty but they had plenty to remember about the college they attended. So not to leave Nicky out of the conversation it was changed to how they formed the band and managed to get Louis on board. 

“I’m so jealous. I’d give anything to be in a real band.” 

Kian shook his head, “You are in a real band. I always wanted to be a guitarist in a band. Don’t knock it.”

“I know but I wanted to travel and do the whole thing ya know. Arena tours, albums even interviews. I guess Louis just only manages boybands.” Shane frowned almost begrudgingly of only been a cabaret act on a ferry to and from The Netherlands every night. 

“We could do with you in our band. Brian is alright but you’re better and the girls love you.” Mark added, open to the possibility. He was a fellow Sligo boy after all. 

Nicky’s eyes lit up. “God yeah. Louis would totally go for it. He wanted a 5 piece originally but no one else stood out. He’d love ya.” 

Kian nodded in agreement, considering another addition to the dynamic. “Yeah I agree. We haven’t recorded anything yet. It’s a viable suggestion.”

“No I couldn’t. I’ve just signed my contract with the ship. The lads would kill me. Thanks for the offer though.” 

“Think about it. Here’s my number. We’re staying in Amsterdam for 4 days. I can call Louis while we’re there.” Kian handed him a card and stood up to make his way to the toilet. 

“You guys serious?!” 

Mark looked at Nicky staring at the brunette’s hope of making it into the band. He could see the lust in the blonde’s eyes and wanted to make a smart and dirty comment about staying in the closet but he bit his tongue and followed their mate to the bog. 

“Why not?” Nicky grinned. “Sex on tap.”

“Huh? With who?” Shane creased his forehead, unsure what Nicky meant. Nicky smirked and raised his eyebrow. “You?!”

“Ha-ha don’t sound so surprised man. They all think I’m gay anyway.”

“Are you?” Shane bit his bottom lip, gazing at Nicky’s perfect pout. 

“Maybe... can’t say I’ve ever tried it but I can’t deny I fancy you.” He admitted in his drunken state. 

Shane laughed in disbelief. A secret boyfriend and a boyband in one night? Perhaps his luck was changing after all.  
“Wow, ha-ha. Forward!”

“I’m drunk. Fuck it.” 

“Well there’s no stopping me getting in your boxers but I’m not sure getting in the band will be as easy.”

“If Kian has his way you’ll be signing on the dotted line by next weekend. Maybe you could consider it at least. Even if I am shit in bed.”

“I can’t imagine you are.” Shane blushed, keeping an eye out for the lads coming back. “You are gorgeous though. I noticed you straight away.”

Nicky went bright red, trying to stifle his growing grin. “Thanks. Pretty fit yourself.” 

“You think your friends are coming back?” 

“Probably not. They’ve been teasing me all night. Brian bargained with me if I asked you out for a laugh he’d buy me a girl in Amsterdam... Not fucking interested obviously.”

“In the girl or me?”

Nicky looked at Shane and in his desperate state, leaned over and kissed him taking the brunette by surprise. “What do you think?”

Shane cleared his throat and sat back, licking his lips after the unexpected peck from the stunner. “Fuck... Erm, OK.”

“Sorry. I don’t know why I did that. Never kissed a bloke before.”

“Really? You didn’t snog Mark during your 3some then?”

“No course not. Never touched him... Just like to wind the lads up.”

“Ah. But you like me?” Shane confirmed, not that he needed to. “Well I’m flattered.”

“Flattered?! Is that all?” Nicky laughed, regretting his hasty move already. “Jaysus.”

“Nicky... There’s cameras that’s all. Don’t think the captain wants to see me getting off with a passenger. Not really supposed to.”

“So? Take me back to your room.” Nicky caught the lads walking up the stairs in the distance and chuckled. “Knew it. Cheeky fuckers. They’ve gone to bed.”

“Oh... Well in that case.” Shane smirked and slid his hand under the table to squeeze Nicky’s thigh. “We’re clear to get away then. If you’re sure you’re not too drunk to regret it.”

“Might be nervous but there’s no chance of regretting it. Have you seen yourself?” 

“Ha-ha, got a room to myself. Follow me up in a minute. Deck 13. Room 10892.” Shane smiled down at the blonde boy shaking with nerves as he prepared to casually make his way back to his room to tidy the mess of clothes up from the floor. “Don’t stand me up now.”

“No fucking chance.” Nicky grinned the cutest grin ever. This was it. He’d denied being gay for so long but seeing the look on Mark’s face as he came in the girl’s mouth gave him more shivers down his spine than he’d ever gotten from coming inside a female himself. And Shane was perfect. Might end up being his band mate if things went well but there was no reason to stop and think about that now in case it didn’t work out and he lost his chance to fuck the hottest guy he’d ever seen in his life. The 5 minutes wait he gave himself ticked by slower than any period of time in history. He couldn’t wait to feel his tongue his Shane’s talented mouth, touching his toned chest and rubbing his hard-on against the sexy Irishman. He’d not even finished his beer before slamming the bottle down on the table and taking the lift to the correct level, trying to avoid Kian and Mark in the process. 

“This is it.” He took a deep breath and searched for the room he was no doubt about to lose his gay virginity in.  
**

It was as if the room hadn’t been slept in. The double bed sheets tucked at the corners and everything in place as if he was at home. Shane freshened up and hung his black blazer jacket in the wardrobe out the way and threw on a clean black shirt so he still looked professional and sexy. He sprayed some cologne and waited by the door for his company. 

The knock came, not too loud to alert his neighbouring band members and was welcomed inside. Stumbling in his intoxication, Nicky stepped inside the cabin and wasted no time. He grabbed Shane and pushed him up against the door, plunging his tongue down the boy’s throat in a rush, holding his neck to hold him still. 

“Mmm, god you taste good.” Nicky mumbled with lips barely apart from Shane’s. 

“Better than beer?” Shane chuckled, stealing another kiss. 

“Yeah sorry about that.”

“No bother. Feel so good to finally have you here. Been imagining it all night.”

“Yeah? Well I hope I don’t disappoint.”

“You won’t. You’re so sexy I want you now.” Shane panted, tearing Nicky’s jacket from his shoulders. “You’re so fucking beautiful.”

“Coming from the best looking guy I’ve ever seen, I’ll take that compliment. You looked amazing up there tonight. I think you turned me completely.”

“Maybe wait until you’ve sucked my cock to make that statement... If that’s what you want I mean.”

“Fuck I want everything. I’m hard just thinking about it.” Nicky pushed his erection into Shane’s leg and kissed his neck, nibbling at the skin below his ear. 

“Ah god, Nicky. You have no idea how hot you are.” He reached down the test the water and slowly unbuckled Nicky’s belt without the blonde stopping him. “You sure you’re ready to just delve in? You’re pretty wasted.”

“I don’t care. I’ve never wanted anything more in my life. I want you to suck me, get me going... Ahh man.” Nicky groaned the second Shane’s finger tips touched his skin to roll down his foreskin. Shaking with nerves he pushed him forward onto the bed to the soothing rock of the boat’s motion and kissed his man as Shane’s hand stroked his silky smooth bell-end. “God I’m so hard.” 

“Sshh... How much do you want my lips around it?” Shane’s mouth grazed Nicky’s as he softly breathed on him. 

Taking an inward breath, Nicky dug his nails into Shane’s waist, tempted to strip the younger man first. “Wait... Take your shirt off.”

“How about I take everything off?”

“Oh fuck yes!” Nicky sighed as he exhaled with anxiety of being naked in bed with a man for the first time. 

He’d seen guys naked in the showers at school but he could never look their way. This was different. Not only could he look at Shane’s perfectly proportioned body, he could touch it, kiss it, lick it, suck it and eventually he hoped, fuck it! He helped himself by whipping off his shirt and shuffling his jeans down his ankles as Shane did the same and for a moment the blonde was in awe. 

“How are you so perfect?” 

Shane blushed. He’d never been body confident but his time in the gym had definitely paid off. His smooth chest was toned with signs of a six-pack forming, his arms already strong and a tidy amount of hair framed his groin; dark but subtle. His own erection was throbbing as he studied Nicky’s slim line hips and ginger roots, his pulsing cock begging to be in his mouth. 

“Nice package Nicky. It’s gonna feel amazing in my ass.”

“Why don’t we speed things up a bit and go 69. This is definitely a two cum job and I want your dick in my mouth now!”

Laughing at his eagerness, Shane nodded and shuffled on the bed to get in position. His general confidence was next to none without more than 2 drinks down his neck and Nicky’s desperation to enjoy his first full blown gay experience was endearing. The Sligo boy wasn’t shy as he handled himself, guiding it to Nicky’s face as they both laid sideways on the bed, Nicky’s left leg bent to open himself up to the brunette leaning down to trail his tongue across his balls and up the shaft.  
Taking the tip of his wet tongue to Nicky, he licked away the pre-cum and smeared it around his lips causing the bigger boy to hitch his breath as he groaned. 

“Mmm, you tease.” Nicky grinned as he prepared to take Shane himself. His eyes watered as the thick girth of Shane’s cock pulsed in his hand, peeling back his foreskin to suck him into hysteria. “You’re going to rip me apart.”

“Mmm, I’ll kiss it better afterwards.” He promised and took back to sucking Nicky’s nerves away. 

Trying to keep the moans of pleasure to a minimum by request, Nicky began to sweat as his legs shook. Too much excitement already. He was ready to explode but we wasn’t going to let himself deflate until Shane was on the brink. He wasn’t far behind though as Nicky’s ball fondling skills sent him into orbit. 

“You’re a natural Nicky, that feels great.” Shane spluttered as he wanked the hard-on to keep the orgasm ready to burst, taking a breather to stretch his jaw lock. “Mmm, yes... Oh god Nick...” he quickly replaced his mouth around the blonde as he sensed an influx of bodily fluid due down his throat. 

Riding the wave, both boys quickened their breathing and tensed their bodies as they came in unison, jerking their hips into each others faces to release an almighty sense of relief, steaming hot semen gulping down their necks with an eye roll and groan to match. 

“Christ.” Nicky panted. “That’s a first. Was told it tasted bad.”

“Ha-ha, I don’t?”

“Not particularly.” Nicky wiped his chin and sat up. “That was the best blow job I’ve ever had.”

“Yeah? Good because I want to deep throat you after I’ve fucked you and come in your ass. Protected of course.”

“I hope you’ve got enough lube.” Nicky winced at the prospect of taking Shane’s width inside his otherwise exit hole. 

Kneeling to the blonde, Shane cupped his palm around the blonde’s neck and gently kissed him. “I can be gentle. Maybe just fingers this time. You can pound me as hard you want instead?”

“Give me a minute and I’ll bend you in half! Want you buckling under your knees.”

“Seen it in a porno?”

“I’ve seen plenty to know what I want to do to you. I’m just not sure we have enough time.” Nicky pushed his weight over Shane’s chest and laid him down on the bed, kissing his neck and chest as he gripped the pillow above his head. “Might not make it to my own room tonight.”

“So don’t. Fuck what anyone thinks. I want you here with me until we’re bone dry and sore. Not missing a minute’s opportunity.”

“Oh you’ll be sore alright.” Nicky caressed his hand down to Shane’s thigh and lifted it to gain access to the boy’s butt cheeks, squeezing the flesh in his hands as he bypassed his semi to tickle his puckering hole. “Best get hold of that lube quick.”

“God Nicky you’re so fucking hot I want you inside me right now.” Feeling the need to have his tongue back in his mouth, Shane leaned up to share a passionate snog as he stroked his fingers through the blonde and red streaks at the back of Nicky’s head. “Argh, no... Too dry. Lube please!” he begged, grabbing Nicky’s hand from trying to slip inside him. 

“Ha-ha, alright. Get ready Filan. If I can make you scream like I can the girls, everyone will hear you from Rotterdam.”

“Is that a promise?”

“I promise to try.” He gave a cheeky smile and licked his lips, being passed the tube to smear on his finger tips to loosen Shane’s entrance and make him hard again. 

Laying flat on his back with both knees bent, Shane closed his eyes as Nicky sat between his legs, rubbing the tingle gel into the cock and booty rub around his hole. Nicky’s gentle hands massaged Shane’s entrance, teasing his digits to push through in an attempt to reach the sexy Sligo boy’s G-spot. The moment Nicky’s fingers slid inside him, his back arched and he let out a kitten purr, hard in a split second as he was being beaten at the same rate as the fingers thrusting his relaxed hole. By the time there was 3 inside him he whimpered, oozing pre-cum again, wriggling his ass deeper onto Nicky’s hand as he curled his tips to hit Filan’s prostate. 

“Oh god, Nicky, stop... Gonna... Please stop I don’t want to come again yet.”

“You sure about that?” the older boy smirked, refusing to stop. 

“Fuck me, just fuck me, please... Nicky, stop!” Shane cried, pushing his hips down into the bed to trap Nicky’s hand. He opened his eyes and leaned up on his elbows to find Nicky biting his lip as he slowly slid his hand away. “You’re far too good at that. I want you inside me.”

Nicky slipped the condom onto his dick and held it in place, gently easing his erection into Shane’s ass, shuffling closer until his whole length was inside, inch by inch. A shockwave shot up the country boy’s body, spiky at the top of neck as he curved his back to take it all in. A tear of painful pleasure escaped his eye as he clung onto the headboard unable to breathe. 

“Oh... Jesus. Ah fuck Nicky, go slow. Feels like it’s choking my throat.”

“Wow, never had that reaction before.” He proudly chuckled, slowly withdrawing his shaft out of the hole but just as delicately slipping it back in until Shane’s body got used to feel of the blonde gyrating. “That feel better?” he asked, massaging Shane’s balls as he gained some form of momentum. 

“Mmm. Fuck I need to be in control for this. Let me ride you. Lay on your back and I’ll sit on top. That way I get to come on your face and lick it all afterwards.”

“Ha-ha, you’re a right filthy boy aren’t you? Didn’t know guys liked to taste themselves that much.”

“Not always but it’d look good on you. You’re so beautiful. Can’t believe I’m fucking you right now. C’mon, move, switch over. Gonna ride you like a cowboy.” 

“You better fucking kiss me now then you sexy beast. I want every last drop trying to break free up in your ass as you rock on me.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Shane forced his tongue into Nicky’s mouth as he lowered himself back down onto his rubber rock. He couldn’t have fit another inch in if he’d tried as he ground his hips back and forth on the blonde’s groin, leaning down to hold the headboard above Nicky’s head, kissing him hard as he trapped his own hard-on beneath him. “Oh yes, that’s good. Want you to come so I can pound you too and finish off inside you.”

“That’s fine I can’t hold it in anyway... Holy shit, oh fuck, oh fuck.” Nicky yelled, forcing Shane to sit down still and deep on his cock, both hands on his hips holding him in place as he fill the condom with nearly as much spunk as the first time. “Argh, yes boy.” Nicky arched his spine and thrust himself hard into Shane’s arse hole as the rest of his body shuddered in delight. “Wow, I’m done... Finish in me. Just ram it in I don’t care. Wanna ride this multiple orgasm as long as possible.”

“I’ll hurt you if I just stick it in.”

“It’s not the first foreign object up my arse trust me. I’ve just never done it with an actual person. Please.”

Shane grinned and reached for a condom of his own, rolled down by Nicky’s sticky fingers. “Turn over. It’ll be better from behind. It won’t take long.”

“Fuck me hard and fast Shane. Want your balls slapping mine.”

“Ha-ha, classy man.” He laughed and as requested he forced his wide erection into Nicky’s entrance, nearly splitting his tender skin as he thrust hard and fast for less than 2 minutes before digging his nails so far into the blonde’s waist as he shot his load, it drew blood creating an intense mixture of pleasure and pain for the pair as they both collapsed on the bed feeling light headed and incredibly empty. 

“Oh my god Nicky.” Shane’s grip loosened on Nicky’s red sides and he kissed the small of the blonde’s back. “Shit, sorry.” He gasped, seeing the marks he’d made with his hands. “Are you OK?”

Flopping down onto his belly with a wince, the blonde nodded his head and tried to calm himself. “Amazing. Felt... Out of this world.”

He peeled off the cum soaked condom and tied it off at the end to throw in the bin then laid beside the naked, skinny boy, delicately stroking his back, giving him shivers until he turned on his side to face him.  
“No regrets?”

“After that performance? I’m never getting off this ship! Fuck the boyband, ha-ha.”

Shane laughed and stared at the sweat dripping down the older boy’s forehead, his blonde spikes floppy and greasy now. “You are so stunning. You’re gonna be fighting the girls away.”

“I don’t want the girls. I want you!”

“You’ve had me and it was fucking amazing. You’re incredible. I can’t wait for Tuesday night to do it all again.”

“Then what? I never see you again but you get to watch me become a sex god? I’m not scared of my sexuality anymore Shane. Being with you has released me. Fine I can pretend for fans but... I’d be proud to have the world believe we were in a denied relationship.”

“Nicky it was just a one night stand. We can’t be in a relationship. It’d never work.”

“Unless you join us. If Louis believes in you as much as we do he’ll pay off any fees on your behalf and you can get off this ship. You’re incredibly talented and gorgeous and not having you as the front man of Westlife now would feel like we’ve lost a limb before we start.”

“I can’t see how it’s that easy... But if I can do it where does that leaves us?”

“There’s an us now is there?” Nicky grinned, linking his fingers into Shane’s. “Friends, fuck buddies, boyfriends I don’t care. I’ve lived my fantasy already but my dream is to be number one in the charts and I want you by my side when that happens. Maybe being in the band means we’re just mates but I’ll always know how amazing you are in bed.”

“I’m not sure what I want more. You or fame.” Shane kissed the cutie beside him and smiled. 

“You can have both. All your dreams come true. Just let Kian call Louis in the morning. If he’s dead against the idea then at least I know to make the most of going home.”

“You’re incredible Nicky. It’d be an honour to be in a band with you. So yeah... Fuck it, go for it because the thought of having to buy a ticket to see you again doesn’t sit well.”

“This band is going straight to number one with you in it and you’re already top of my chart.” Nicky grinned as his eyes struggled to stay open. His body was shattered and the thought of moving to find his cabin now exhausted him even more. “Ugh I can’t move.”

“Stay. Get some sleep it’s fine. The tannoy wakes everyone at 6 so you can get showered and get back to your room then.”

“Hmm... Shane... thank you my love.”

Closing his eyes to rest for a few hours, Nicky’s sore body crawled under the duvet and was gently rocked to sleep by the ocean as Shane’s belly and legs cradled him. The brunette felt like he’d won the jackpot and letting Nicky go in the morning and again Wednesday would be the hardest thing he had to do if Louis wasn’t interested. Nicky was beautiful. He had to make it into the band now. He had to be with the cheeky Dubliner sharing all his hotels rooms. The sex would be out of this world but best of all he’d get to love Nicky as the planet fell in love with their friendship. 

“Sweet dreams gorgeous. Dreams really do come true.”  
**


End file.
